


saw you looking

by magicmarkxxl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Boys Kissing, Consent is Sexy, Light Choking, Light Crying, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kim Mingyu, bottom bitch baby wonwoo, whiny and needy wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmarkxxl/pseuds/magicmarkxxl
Summary: "dude, just go talk to him," seungcheol says next to him, giving him a light shove. wonwoo stumbles a little and shoots him a dirty look."hell no. do you see him? he's like the hottest man i've ever seen," wonwoo responds, taking no time to flick his eyes back over to the dance floor.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	saw you looking

his body is the first thing wonwoo notices. not that wonwoo's that kind of guy, but damn did this guy have a nice body. the next thing he notices is the way he dances. his limbs are moving gracefully while his hips are doing the opposite. wonwoo can't stop looking. 

"dude, just go talk to him," seungcheol says next to him, giving him a light shove. wonwoo stumbles a little and shoots him a dirty look. 

"hell no. do you see him? he's like the hottest man i've ever seen," wonwoo responds, taking no time to flick his eyes back over to the dance floor. he doesn't see him for a few seconds and starts to worry, wondering if he missed an opportunity. 

"yeah, you said that about the last guy too and what did you do? nothing! you just stared at him and he got creeped out and left. you want that to happen again?" seungcheol says. wonwoo frowns, he can't find him. maybe he noticed his staring and left like the last guy. wonwoo doesn't think he's ugly but the way no one is taking him up on his staring is starting to hurt is feelings. 

"no," wonwoo mumbles, "i'm just shy! he's so hot that all i can do is stare at him. i bet if i looked at him long enough i'd be able to get some type of sexual gratification from it."

"eww!" seungcheol yells, shoving him again. this time wonwoo trips but doesn't fall to the ground. someone caught him. he looks up at seungcheol with big, round eyes, still in this person's arms. seungcheol just smirks and wonwoo already knows what that means. he thinks he might just pass out. 

"if i'm that hot then why don't you do something about it? it wouldn't be very nice of me to just let you look at me when you could be touching me, would it?" a man says into wonwoo's ear. wonwoo scrambles to get out of his arms. 

"how- i wasn't looking at you!" wonwoo tries to convince him, his voice going up an octave. 

"mm? you're blushed cheeks and the way you've been staring at me all night say otherwise," he says, raking his eyes down wonwoo's figure. wonwoo's legs wobble and he can't look away from his face. 

"i'm mingyu by the way, but besides that you're really fucking hot. i hope you know that," he says. wonwoo just gapes at him. mingyu licks his lips. wonwoo is borderline unconscious and if he doesn't do something now he's really going to faint. 

"i'm wonwoo. and can i take you up on that offer then?" wonwoo says, taking another look at his body. this time he's close enough to see the abs outlining his shirt. 

"of course you can. let me take you to the dance floor," mingyu says. wonwoo has no time to object as mingyu grabs his hand and pulls him. 

wonwoo can't tell if it's the bass from the music or his own heartbeat drumming in his head. once they're situated between several other sweaty, dancing bodies, mingyu puts wonwoo's hand on his chest, giving him a smirk. 

wonwoo has to savor the feeling of the rock hard peck beneath his fingertips. he's in shock, things like this never happen to him. 

"anytime now, babe," mingyu says, leaning down a couple inches. wonwoo felt his warm breath against his ear and shivers. then something snaps inside him and he rakes both his hands down mingyu's torso. mingyu tenses and sucks in a breath, wonwoo revels in the reaction. 

they begin to move to the music, mingyu's hands now situated around wonwoo's neck. wonwoo grabs the front of mingyu's shirt and pulls their bodies together. mingyu groans in his ear. mingyu's body is warm and being up against it makes wonwoo's legs go weak, he relies on mingyu to hold him up. 

wonwoo grinds against mingyu to the beat of the music, burying his face in his neck. a hand now in wonwoo's hair tugs at the strands. wonwoo is forced to look up into mingyu's face. he doesn't need to see himself to know that he already looks like a mess. 

"fuck, can i kiss you?" mingyu says, licking his lips. wonwoo wants to say yes but all that comes out is a tiny whine, one he doesn't know if mingyu even heard. mingyu cocks an eyebrow and wonwoo decides to answer him with a nod. 

mingyu's hand travels down to hold his face, looking him dead in the eye. blood rushes straight to wonwoo's cock when he hears mingyu say, "use you words or you won't get anything."

"yes. yes, kiss me please," wonwoo manages to get out. 

"mm, good boy," mingyu says. his grip on wonwoo's face is almost bruising and it only turns wonwoo on more. he tugs wonwoo forward, pulling him into a heated kiss, his tongue wasting no time exploring wonwoo's mouth. wonwoo slips his hands up mingyu's shirt, feeling up his abs. wonwoo breathes out against mingyu's lips, grinding down hard. wonwoo moans loudly. 

"oh my god, you're so, so fucking hot, mingyu. please, please," wonwoo starts mumbling, most of his words incoherent, turning into moans half way through. he grinds faster, harder, until he swears he's about to get off just from that but he pulls away, denying himself of the pleasure. wonwoo whines loudly, shaking a little. mingyu coos, running a soothing hand through wonwoo's hair. 

"can we go somewhere? please? want you to fuck me, don't want to get off like this," wonwoo mumbles, once again grabbing mingyu's shirt. 

"of course, baby. don't want you to deny yourself like that again. i want you to shake and cry underneath me because i'm the one who's denying you of the one thing you want the most," mingyu pets down wonwoo's cheek, running his fingers over his lips. 

"please, please, i want that," wonwoo sounds like he's about to cry. 

"my place or yours?" mingyu says, giving a little kiss on wonwoo's cheek to calm him down a bit. 

"mine. can you call a cab? i came with a friend, he won't care if i leave," wonwoo asks, he's still right up against mingyu, taking in his warmth. 

"yeah, i did too. c'mon let's go outside," mingyu says, taking ahold of wonwoo's hand again. 

the air outside is cold but luckily mingyu doesn't pull away from wonwoo, keeping him warm. they talk quietly until the cab arrives, the mood calm and comforting. wonwoo worries that he might start catching feelings. 

in the cab they don't talk as much, mingyu striking up a conversation with the driver instead. wonwoo frowns. he looks down at mingyu's hand that he's holding in his lap. he smirks. 

he begins to play with mingyu's fingers, harmless. mingyu gives him a small smile. wonwoo's heart seizes in his chest. but there's no time to think about that as he brings mingyu's hand up to his lips. mingyu's words stutter a tiny bit when he responds to something the driver asked, but he gains his composure quickly. 

wonwoo opens his mouth and places mingyu's thumb on his bottom lip. mingyu pinches it between his fingers, wonwoo sucks in a breath, tightening his hold on mingyu's wrist. 

wonwoo licks the tip of mingyu's thumb before putting it all in his mouth. he sucks hard but tries not to make any sound that the driver might hear. he glances at mingyu's other hand to see it squeezing his own thigh. wonwoo makes good work at popping each of mingyu's fingers into his mouth, knuckle deep, one at a time. when he takes two fingers in, sliding his tongue between them, mingyu sucks in a breath in the middle of a sentence, before coughing, apologizing, and then continuing. 

mingyu shoots a hard, lust-filled glare at wonwoo, pulling his hand from his mouth. wonwoo smiles at him, feeling proud of himself. it doesn't last long as mingyu places that hand on his inner thigh, centimeters from his dick, and squeezes so hard wonwoo doubles over, snapping his thighs closed around mingyu's hand. wonwoo gives him a pleading look as mingyu pushes his thighs apart and runs his fingers lightly over his clothed cock.

he's trying so hard not to moan, trying to keep just a little bit of decency in the backseat of the cab. a small moan escapes him and it's enough for mingyu to yank his hand away and talk just a little bit louder to try and drown out the sound. wonwoo swears he could cry. 

he tries to put a hand on mingyu's thigh but mingyu has none of it, taking it off and placing it back in wonwoo's lap. wonwoo huffs, crossing him arms. 

the rest of the ride was only about 3 minutes, mingyu paying and thanking the driver. the driver seemed happy with the decent conversation and the decent tip he received. 

mingyu follows wonwoo up to his apartment, wonwoo still pouting, refusing to hold mingyu's hand. he gives mingyu a look though, just to let him know that it's an act. mingyu smiles. 

as soon as they're in the apartment and the door is closed, wonwoo's up against it. 

"you are just so fucking needy aren't you? can't keep you're hands off me even in front of the poor cab driver," mingyu growls. wonwoo whines loudly, not holding back anymore. 

"tell me what you want, baby. anything you want, it's yours," mingyu says, holding wonwoo's waist. 

"you. i want you so bad. anything, anything," wonwoo pleads, reaching to the bottom of mingyu's shirt and pulling it off. 

"not good enough, love. but we'll get there. can i undress you?" mingyu responds. 

wonwoo's legs shake from the words, "yes please, and take me to my room, lay me down."

mingyu pulls off wonwoo's shirt, throwing it in the direction that wonwoo had thrown his. "jump," he says, and wonwoo obliges. their naked chests and wonwoo kissing him makes it hard for mingyu to find where wonwoo's room is, but he somehow gets there through wonwoo moaning the directions into his mouth. 

mingyu lays wonwoo down in the center of the bed as he was told. once again mingyu says, "what do you want?"

"i want you to stay true to your words. i want you to fuck me so hard that i'm shaking, i want to cry from pleasure, i want bruises on my hips and i want your hand wrapped around my neck so tight that i can barely breathe. can you do that? can you do that, mingyu?" wonwoo asks, his eyes already shining from unshed tears. 

"hm, i think i could make that work," mingyu teases. but he wastes no time pulling down wonwoo's tight pants, grabbing onto his thighs. wonwoo arches up from the touch. 

"fuck," wonwoo whispers. mingyu leans down, face right above wonwoo's dick, straining and leaking in his boxers. he pulls wonwoo's boxers down slowly, teasing him. wonwoo does nothing about it, can't help but writhe against the sheets. 

once mingyu's pulled wonwoo's boxers down and off his legs, he kitten licks the tip of wonwoo's cock, tasting the precum. wonwoo whines loudly, digging his fingers into mingyu's hair. 

mingyu swirls his tongue around the head before taking half of him into his mouth. wonwoo almost screams. mingyu laughs a little with wonwoo still in his mouth and wonwoo arches off the bed, tugging mingyu's hair. 

mingyu groans around him from the sting and wonwoo bucks up, hitting the back of mingyu's throat. 

"oh my god, please, please, no. don't want to cum. i'm gonna cum," wonwoo pleads, a few tears falling down his cheeks. mingyu pulls away, taking wonwoo's hands into his. 

"so sensitive. i've hardly touched you at all and you were about to cum down my throat. but you're such a good boy that you'd rather wait until i'm fucking you. so good to me," mingyu purrs.

wonwoo says nothing, can't, he can hardly breathe at this point. 

"tell me again what you would like, darling," mingyu says. 

"fuck! please just fuck me! i need you inside me so bad, please!" wonwoo sobs. 

"lube and a condom, baby. you got it?" mingyu replies, already tracing a finger over wonwoo's hole. wonwoo flips onto his side and yanks open the drawer to the beside table. he nearly throws them at mingyu. mingyu laughs. 

mingyu grabs wonwoo's hips, pulling him down onto his stomach. he pours some lube onto his fingers, warms it up. wonwoo makes a pitiful noise pushing his ass up in the air. mingyu give it a slap and wonwoo cries out. 

slipping one finger in, wonwoo's already begging for more. "god, i love how fucking needy you are," mingyu groans. 

after three fingers, knuckle deep, wonwoo's panting and pushing back against mingyu's fingers, mingyu pulls out. wonwoo clenches around nothing. 

a little, "please," is heard and then wonwoo hears mingyu ripping open the condom wrapper. 

wonwoo moans when he feels the tip of mingyu's dick against his hole. deciding he can't wait anymore and tired of mingyu's teasing, he pushes himself back on mingyu's dick, making him bottom out. mingyu gives wonwoo's ass a hard slap before grabbing his hips, pulling almost all the way out, and then slamming back in. 

wonwoo's crying and whining but he's also moaning and meeting mingyu's thrusts. 

"mind if i put this here?" mingyu asks, wrapping his fingers around wonwoo's throat. wonwoo puts a hand on top of mingyu's, helping him push down. 

"mingyu, please, i'm gonna cum, please," wonwoo cries. mingyu changes his angle and hits wonwoo's prostrate straight on. 

one, two, three- wonwoo cries out, back arching, toes curling, and he's cumming on the sheets. he shakes, and his vision goes blurry. there's a ringing in his ears and he hardly hears the loud groan mingyu lets out as he slams into him one last time. 

wonwoo collapses on the bed, body numb. he feels mingyu pull out and get off the bed. wonwoo's stomach drops. 

"no, no, no, no," wonwoo's crying, "don't leave, please, please," he sobs into the pillow. 

"shh, i'm not leaving, babe. i'm gonna get you cleaned up alright?" mingyu says, coming back to give wonwoo a kiss on his forehead. wonwoo sniffles. 

mingyu manages to find clean sheets in wonwoo's closet. when he walks over to the bed wonwoo is asleep. mingyu's rolls him over so he can clean his belly with the old sheets. then he lifts him up. wonwoo whines from being woken up. 

"i'm gonna need you to stand by yourself just so i can change the sheets, can you do that?" mingyu asks. wonwoo nods sleepily. 

mingyu makes quick work and soon he's holding wonwoo tightly, snuggled up in the clean sheets. 

"i promise you, i don't think i've ever cum so hard in my life," wonwoo draws out. mingyu chuckles. 

"that sounds like a challenge," mingyu responds. 

"what? you already won the challenge. unless you wanna break your own record?" wonwoo says, yawning. 

"is that an invite?" mingyu asks. 

"hmm i think so. as long as you make me food in the morning, i think we have a deal," wonwoo says. 

"and what do i get out of this?"

"me," wonwoo responds, "if you want me."

"sounds like a bargain. deal."

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading guys :) kudos and comments are very appreciated


End file.
